Sonic New Generation X
by DarkSS
Summary: After Chris went back to his home world, Sonic world is having trouble again. Love will developed between SonicxAmy, TailsxCream, KnucklesxRouge and ShadowxDream. A new generation is continue by Sonic and his friends child. Please Reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Tails Sadness

**Chapter 1: Tails sadness**

Sonic watched as Chris go back to him own world. After the space rocket has fully disappear, Sonic turned back and run off.

**_Tails's Workshop..._**

Tails was in his workshop looking down on the floor sadly. Still thinking about Cosmo die because of us. Tails started to close his eyes and tears of drop being to fall down his cheeks.

"I shouldn't have fire the power cannon in the first place but Cosmo have order me to do it or the galaxy would be in dangerous. But why does Cosmo have to weaken Dark Oak. Sonic and Shadow are attacking together so they are strong enough to defeat him but why does Cosmo have to do it for us. I would rather die together with Cosmo than alive. Why am I saying such thing!? Cosmo would be very sad if we all die together with her and Cosmo only wish is to save the galaxy and bring her plant backand nothing else. I wish Cosmo and I have more time together so we can married and have child but looked like it not going to happened." Tails mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called Tails. Tails looked around to see if it is Cosmo who called him.

"Cosmo, is that you?" Tails call softly.

"Yes Tails! I am behind you." Cosmo replied.

Tails turned around when Cosmo said that she is behind him. He was very happy when he saw Cosmo.

"Cosmo, is that really you?" Tails asked still having tears in his eyes.

"Yes Tails. I have come back here to tell you something." Cosmo replied.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Tails asked Cosmo in curious.

"It about you." Cosmo said.

"What about me?" Tails asked.

"I have heard everything you said just now. And because of that, I come back here." Cosmo said as she slowly flew to Tails and use her hand to rub away the tears on his face.

"Tails don't cried. You and the others have to forget about me and start a new life especially you Tails. I know that you have fallen in love with me but please forget about me too. I don't want you to be sad everyday and make Sonic and the others worried of you. So please forget me and start a new life. It time for me to go now, see you next life Tails if we are lucky. Please Tails, remembered what I said. Forget about me!" That Cosmo last word.

"Cosmo, don't go!" Tails said sadly and sit on the ground.

"Cosmo, I will grant your wish. I will tried very hard to forget you. Goodbye Cosmo!"

**_End of Chapter 1._**

* * *

Will Tails really forget about Cosmo? Read Chapter 2 when it was out to find the answer. Please Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Tails Missing, Found Tails

**Chapter 2: Tails Missing, Found Tails**

Sonic was on his run and after a few minutes, he run to Tails's Workshop. When he reached, he knocked on the door. after a few seconds, no one opened the door for him. He tried again but still replied.

"Hmm...I wonder where Tails have gone to?" Sonic said as he speed off.

In a few metres away for Tails's Workshop, Tails was standing near a cliff. He was looking at the sea. Suddenly, he started to cry.

"Cosmo. How am I going to forget you? It hard to do it since I have already fall in love wih you. You told me to do so because you don't want me to let Sonic and the others worried but why must I forget you forever and ever. Cosmo!" Tails said to himself in a sad feeling.

Sonic made his way to Angel Island.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic called out to Knuckles who was looking at the broken master emerald.

Knuckles turned around when he heard someone called his name. "Hey, what bring you here Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Did you see Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No. Why do you asked." Knuckles replied.

"I just can't seem to find Tails in his workshop so I thought you saw him." Sonic explain.

"Maybe he went back home Sonic. And did you see Chris around? After he walked off from here, I never see him again. Did you know where he is" Knuckles asked.

"Eggman send him home in a space rocket." Sonic replied.

"What! Eggman send him home with a space rocket?" Knuckles said in shocked.

"Ya. I saw it with my own eyes. No more time to waste around here. I got to find Tails!" Sonic said.

"Bye Sonic." Knuckles said and he went to the stairs and sit down. "Eggman send Chris back with a space rocket? Can he be trust? I hoped Chris reached home safely." Knuckles said as he looked up in the sky.

**_Sonic's side..._**

Sonic is now speeding off to his house to looked for Tails. He reached his front door and take out his key to opened it. He opened it and called Tails name but no one replied.

"Where could Tails be? Doesn't he know I would worried for him since Cosmo death. I better waited outside his workshop." Sonic thought to himself and get out of his house and locked the door. Next he speed off to Tails's Workshop.

**_Tails's side..._**

Tails was walking back to his workshop when he saw Sonic at the door. Sonic also take notice of Tails staring at him. He run towards Tails and asked: "Hey Tails, where did you go just now?"

"I go up the hill and sit on the cliff." Tails replied.

"No wonder I can't find you anywhere. Anyway, I glad that you're ok. Come on, let go back inside your workshop." Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails then walked to the door of the workshop and opened the door and they both went in.

**_End of Chapter 2._**

**_

* * *

_**

Will Tails really forget Cosmo and start a new life? Read Chapter 3 when out to find out. Please Reviews!


End file.
